FNaF: The Big Adventure
FNaF: The Big Adventure (Also referred to as Five Nights at Freddy's: The Big Adventure) is a game based on the actual series and FNaF World by Scott Cawthon. Unlike FNaF World, the game isn't an RPG. The consoles it plays on are Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and the Nintendo Switch. The main antagonist is C.M.R. Plot At Fazbear Hills, Animdude and his Robot pal, Security, were causing trouble again. So Freddy and his Animatronic friends set out to stop him. After Defeating Security, The group encounters Animdude at his base. They were able to defeat him, but suddenly, they were visited by an unseen character named C.M.R., who communicates the Animatronics with a flying speaker box. The Animatronics and Animdude decide to stop C.M.R. After defeating Auto Chipper in Choppy's Woods, the Animatronics encounter a possessed Mangle inside a Temple. They were able to unposses him and continue on. At Fred Sewers, the Animatronics encounter Nightmare, who is under the control of C.M.R. After defeating Nightmare, it retreats and the Animatronics continue on their adventure. After defeating Eyesore in Spooky Mansion and Souldozer in Lava Hills, the Animatronics reach Rainbow Castle, C.M.R.'s base. After defeating Security 2.0 at the entrance and Nightmare Mangle in one of the hallways, the Animatronics encounter Nightmare again, they were able to defeat him and free him from the control of C.M.R., Nightmare trips on a rock and falls to his doom, but is saved by Funtime Foxy. Nightmare joins the Animatronics along with Funtime Foxy. The Animatronics reach the top of Rainbow Castle and encounter C.M.R. face to face, and reveals itself as Chica's Magic Rainbow, the Animatronics fight back. After defeating Chica's Magic Rainbow, the castle starts to collapse, the animatronics were able to escape. Chica's Magic Rainbow then powers herself into Ultra Rainbow. After defeating Ultra Rainbow, Chica's Magic Rainbows suddenly begins to vanish and she was defeated. The Animatronics head back to Fazbear Fields and thus setting things back to where they were. Characters Playable Fazbear.gif|Freddy Fazbear Bonnie.gif|Bonnie Chica.gif|Chica Foxy.gif|Foxy NPCs Animdude.gif|Animdude Security.gif|Security Fredbear.gif|Fredbear Mangle.gif|Mangle Toy_fox.gif|Funtime Foxy Nite_fred.gif|Nightmare Freddy Nitemare.gif|Nightmare Unknown Character..PNG|C.M.R. (Main antagonist) Locations * Fazbear Hills * Animdude's Base * Choppy's Woods * Mangled Temple * Fred Sewers * Spooky Mansion * Lava Hills * Rainbow Castle Enemies Fazbear Hills & Animdude's Base & Choppy's Woods Mechrab.gif|Mechrab Geerrat.gif|Gearrat UglyPlant.gif|Bouncepot Mangled Temple Geerrat.gif|Gearrat Tangle.gif|Tangle Fred Sewers Mechrab.gif|Mechrab ChopNRoll.gif|Chop 'N Roll BlockThing.gif|Boxbyte Spooky Mansion Flan.gif|Flan Tangle.gif|Tangle Chillax.gif|Chillax Lava Hills Mechrab.gif|Mechrab Flan.gif|Flan Rot.gif|Rot Chillax.gif|Chillax Rainbow Castle BallBoy.gif|Ballboy Mechrab.gif|Mechrab Chillax.gif|Chillax Flan.gif|Flan Rot.gif|Rot GreenThing.gif|Seaweed DogFight.gif|Dogfight Bosses Security.gif|Security (Fazbear Hills) Animdude.gif|Animdude (Animdude's Base) AutoChipperFight.gif|Auto Chipper (Choppy's Woods) Mangle.gif|Mangle (Mangled Temple) Nitemare.gif|Nightmare (1st Time) (Fred Sewers) Eyesore.gif|Eyesore (Spooky Mansion) Souldozer.gif|Souldozer (Lava Hills) No Image.png|Security 2.0 (Rainbow Castle) No Image.png|Nightmare Mangle (Rainbow Castle) Nitemare.gif|Nightmare (Final Time) (Rainbow Castle) Rainbow2.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow (Rainbow Castle) No Image.png|Ultra Rainbow (Rainbow Castle) Soundtrack * Title * Fazbear Hills * Animdude's Base * Choppy's Woods * Mangled Temple * Fred Sewers * Spooky Mansion * Lava Hills * Rainbow Castle Boss themes * Security Battle * Animdude Battle * Boss Battle * Nightmare Battle * Security 2.0 Battle * Chica's Magic Rainbow Battle * Ultra Rainbow Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Escaping Rainbow Castle * Staff Roll